


Filk for Gareth (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7, Blake's 7 RPF, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Cushy Butterfield (Little Polly Perkins of Paddington Green)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filk for Gareth (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

There's a curly-headed man at the end of the bar,  
And when he played Blake, they all called him a star,  
Now his hair though still curly, is all turning white,  
But the fans are still with him from morning to night.

CHORUS: He's a big lad and a bonnie lad and he likes his beer,  
And his name's Gareth Thomas and we wish he was here!

There's a curly-headed man standing up on the stage,  
He's flip and he's funny; he's serious and sage,  
And when the show's over, you needn't look far,  
Oh, we'll all wait for Gareth back down in the bar!

There's a Welshman we've seen both on stage and TV,  
And when he is acting, it's something to see,  
Do we love the actor? Or is it the man?  
Oh, we'll follow Gareth as long as we can.

He smokes; I'm asthmatic. He drinks and I don't,  
He's overweight; I'm skinny. But such is my wont,  
I still think he's gorgeous, I tell you it's true,  
Oh, the young and the handsome, I'll leave them to you!


End file.
